<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Печенье с корицей by my_deep_ocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147759">Печенье с корицей</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean'>my_deep_ocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>архив MCR (больше не пишу) [2014-2016] [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Крики, звон битого стекла и яростная игра на рояле — эти звуки Фрэнк слышал почти каждую ночь. Пора что-то менять в жизни своего пессимистичного соседа-музыканта.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>архив MCR (больше не пишу) [2014-2016] [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2290733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Печенье с корицей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>achille-claude debussy - clare de lune</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>июнь, 2014.</p><p>Крики, звон битого стекла и яростная игра на рояле — эти звуки Фрэнк слышал почти каждую ночь.</p><p>Пора что-то менять в жизни своего пессимистичного соседа-музыканта.</p><p>В соседней квартире, рядом с Фрэнком, жил тот самый парень, который каждую ночь играл что-то на своем рояле. Иногда это была спокойная мелодия, заставляющая расслабиться полностью, отдаться нахлынувшим ощущениям и блаженно закрыть глаза, наслаждаясь тихой нежной музыкой. Но чаще всего это была очень энергичная и... яростная мелодия, из-за которой парень не мог долго уснуть, слыша приглушенные крики, грохот и звук бьющегося стекла. И каждый раз, когда Фрэнк слышал очередной отчаянный вопль за бетонной стеной или то, как его сосед-пианист снова и снова бьет посуду о пол, ему все чаще хотелось подойти к двери его соседа, постучаться и спросить банальное "что случилось?".</p><p>Но, когда его кулак стремительно быстро приближался к гладкой деревянной плоскости, парень расслаблял руку и просто клал свою ладонь на то место, где должна была быть встреча его кулака с дверью, прислушивался к звукам и сильнее поджимал губы, если слышал крик напротив. И после Фрэнк уходил обратно, к себе домой, затыкал уши наушниками, брал в руки свою старую акустическую гитару и играл, чтобы тот <em>тоже</em> услышал его за стеной.</p><p>Иногда он пек различную выпечку, писал на маленьком клочке бумаги свое коротенькое послание и оставлял коробку со своим фирменным печеньем или чем-нибудь еще с крошечным письмом у двери пианиста. Но, уходя обратно к себе, обязательно несколько раз постучит в дверь, чтобы тот нашел приятную находку под своей входной дверью. А когда проходило около получаса ожидания, Фрэнк тихонько выглядывал из своей двери и осматривал место, где оставлял красную коробочку с лакомством. И, закрывая обратно квартиру изнутри, парень про себя улыбался, чувствуя, как живительное тепло разливается по всему телу, начиная от сердца до самых кончиков пальцев рук и ног, найдя место вокруг двери своего соседа пустым.</p><p>Проходили дни, недели, множество мгновений и случаев, что навсегда впечатались в сердце и душу молодого гитариста из Нью-Йорка, вместе с частой готовкой, что стала традицией у него, печенья с корицей, яблочного или черничного пирога и даже шоколадного торта, которые Фрэнк "дарил" своему соседу-пианисту, у которого так часто был творческий кризис, как понимал татуированный парень. И он в который раз счастливо улыбался, видя пустующее место у двери, где несколько минут назад покоился его съедобный подарок одной творческой личности с великолепным роялем и кучей посуды для битья о пол и стены.</p><p>Но однажды его план провалился в пух и прах, как большой карточный домик рушится лишь из-за малюсенького дуновения ветерка. И в тот день все кардинально изменилось, что Фрэнк не мог даже в это поверить собственными глазами и ушами.</p><p>Это случилось двадцать пятого января, в субботу. Гитарист как обычно готовил свое любимое печенье с корицей, помешивая коричневое из-за какао-порошка тесто, держа татуированными пальцами железный венчик. Спустя час печенье было полностью готово и упаковано в блестящую красную коробочку, украшенную белоснежным бантом, а под атласным украшением покоилась бумажка с аккуратным почерком, написанным на ней. Послание гласило:</p><p>"Играй больше Дебюсси. "Лунный свет" звучит волшебно, особенно ночью."</p><p>Поджав губы и улыбнувшись краешком рта, Фрэнк бесшумно открыл дверь, выходя на лестничную площадку и на носочках пробираясь к двери рядом со своей, держа в обеих ладонях маленький подарок соседу. Он все еще улыбался самыми уголками губ, пока подходил к дубовой двери, и даже тогда, когда та самая дверь неожиданно распахнулась перед носом Айеро, заставив того вздрогнуть всем телом и издать короткий испуганный вскрик.</p><p>Перед Фрэнком стоял высокий парень с приятной на вид внешностью и алыми, как яростное пламя, волосами. Его холодные изумрудные глаза смотрели на парня, держащего красную коробочку с белым бантом, заинтересованно и в то же время с упреком во взгляде. Татуированный же не мог ничего сказать, даже пошевелиться, кроме как часто моргать своими большими от испуга глазами и делать коротенькие вздохи и выдохи.</p><p>Парни бы так и стояли: один, ледяным взглядом прожигая дыру в лице незваного гостя, другой, взволнованным взглядом глядя на того, кому хотел подарить свое любимое печенье, - если бы не он смягчил свой устрашающий взгляд и не кашлянул себе в кулак, внезапно смущенными глазами осмотрев гитариста с ног до головы.</p><p>- Так это ты дарил мне все эти вкусности, - начал было он.</p><p>- Д-да, - дрожащим голосом ответил тот, робко улыбнувшись.</p><p>Они снова замолчали, стоя на лестничной площадке в неловкой тишине и старательно пряча глаза друг от друга.</p><p>- Честно сказать, я думал, что ты будешь не парнем, а девушкой... - снова заговорил тот, с красными волосами, тихо усмехнувшись и расплывшись в кривой ухмылке, вновь уставившись бесчувственным взглядом на своего соседа.</p><p>- Ха, ну да, - татуированный коротко рассмеялся, а тот вместе с ним. - Ты прав. Нечасто увидишь парня с татуировками и пирсингом, который готовит шоколадные торты.</p><p>И они снова рассмеялись, но на этот раз атмосфера, витавшая вокруг них тонкими невидимыми нитями, была намного приятнее и теплее, и Фрэнку показалось, что он был очень давно знаком со своим соседом с холодными глазами и хриплым голосом от сигарет. И, впрочем, это было правдой.</p><p>- Я Джерард, - парень с малиновыми волосами протянул ладонь гитаристу, а тот, не раздумывая, пожал ее.</p><p>- Фрэнк. Я рад, что наконец-таки познакомился с тобой.</p><p>- Я тоже.</p><p>Они улыбались друг другу искренне и светло, разглядывая каждую ресничку на веках, каждую светлую или темную крапинку и выгравированную мелкую полоску на радужке глаз. И каждый из них что-то увидел во взгляде напротив себя, что-то такое, что им обоим захотелось поговорить о чем-нибудь, пригласить на чашечку чая, выйти на улицу и вместе разглядывать воздушные облака на небе цвета морской волны. Но оба были слишком стеснительными, им было немного неловко, ведь они были знакомы лишь несколько коротких минут, а казалось, что целую вечность.</p><p>- Ну, я тогда пойду, - виновато улыбнувшись, словно извиняясь за свои маленькие подарки в течении нескольких месяцев, сказал Фрэнк. Его разочарованный взгляд упал на красную коробочку в его руках, которая все так же ждала своего вручения законному владельцу. - О, и держи мое печенье. Я его недавно испек, оно все еще теплое и такое же вкусное.</p><p>Протянув свой скромный подарок Джерарду, он повернулся на пятках к своей двери и направился к ней, сконфуженно дыша и сжимая руки в кулаки. Но и не прошло минуты, как его окликнул высокий голос сзади с веселыми и такими загадочными нотками, что Фрэнк мгновенно расплылся в сияющей улыбке.</p><p>- Я обязательно сыграю Дебюсси сегодня ночью и не буду шуметь, если ты согласишься пойти со мной завтра в кино!</p><p>Почувствовав, как щеки вспыхнули рубиновым блеском, что даже ночью их можно будет различить среди темной пелены, гитарист повернулся к улыбающемуся парню, глаза которого горели живым огнем веселья, и произнес:</p><p>- Только если это будет драма, я больше не буду печь тебе печенье.</p><p>И он зашел в свою квартиру, тихо щелкнув замком, и сел на пол с мечтательной улыбкой на устах, опираясь спиной о свою металлическую дверь.</p><p>Фрэнк впервые почувствовал себя настолько радостным и счастливым с тех пор, как поступил в университет своей мечты.</p><p>Шли дни, парни становились друг друга самыми лучшими друзьями. Они общались каждый день, заходили друг к другу в гости попить цветочного чая или посмотреть пару-тройку классических фильмов ужасов в компании вкусной выпечки Фрэнка, ходили в парк или в кино, иногда в кафе, но чаще всего они были в квартире Джерарда и болтали обо всем на свете, наслаждаясь великолепным яблочным пирогом или печеньем с корицей и попивая горячий шоколад с маршмеллоу, который уже успел превратиться в желеобразную пенку. Джерард играл на своем рояле ночью, а Фрэнк наслаждался его замечательной игрой, лежа на его удобной кровати и глядя, как лунный свет освещает его прекрасное лицо, очерчивая каждую линию изгиба и мягко касаясь его кожи лица. Иногда Фрэнк играл на гитаре, а Джерард пел, внимательно наблюдая, как татуированные пальцы ловко перебирают струны, а лицо парня медленно переходит с напряженного в мечтательное.</p><p>Шли дни, Фрэнк чувствовал всем своим сердцем, как медленно, но постепенно влюбляется в своего лучшего друга. Влюблялся в его высокий чистый голос, в его тонкие пальцы, летающие по белоснежным клавишам, в его безупречное лицо, в его кривую улыбку, в его изумрудные глаза, в него самого.</p><p>Шли дни, Фрэнк все любил Джерарда, а тот все продолжал играть на рояле, чувствуя, как его лучший друг наблюдает за ним.</p><p>Шли дни, они все ходили друг к другу в гости, ели стряпню гитариста и болтали о книгах, о дожде, который все не переставал за окном, о будущем, о следующем дне, как проведут его. Фрэнк смотрел на Джерарда и улыбался, а тот улыбался вместе с ним. И все казалось обоим таким легким и легко растворимым, как голубая акварель в воде.</p><p>Однажды они пошли на улицу, в дождь, в самый настоящий ливень, одетые в легкую одежду, словно собирались прогуляться в парке и понежиться ярким солнцем, светящим далеко в галактике. Они смеялись и бегали по улицам босиком, ощущая всем телом холодные капли падающей воды и чувства, которые не передать словами. Эйфория разливалась невидимой жидкостью по жилам парней, сливаясь с кровью воедино и даря обоим светящиеся улыбки и звонкий смех. Фрэнк видел, как вода стекает по щекам, губам Джерарда, и ему хотелось ловить их своими губами и зарыться пальцами в его огненно-красные волосы. Он хотел... просто хотел всем своим влюбленным сердцем. И что его останавливало? Ничего.</p><p>Когда их губы встретились, когда глаза гитариста закрылись, а татуированные пальцы вплелись в пряди кроваво-красных волос, Фрэнк почувствовал, как Джерард обнял его за талию и ответил ему на поцелуй, сжав его правый бок и прижимая мокрое тело к своему.</p><p>Шли дни, и Фрэнк знал, что изменил своего пессимистичного соседа-музыканта в влюбленного парня-музыканта, который красиво улыбался и которого он безумно любил.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>